


Loving Monsters

by internetcreep



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Condoms, Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, My First Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Sexual Content, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetcreep/pseuds/internetcreep
Summary: Dexter has tracked down Trinity, but before he's able to take him down, something unexpected brings them together. What follows is a debaucherous mix of hunter/prey that will satisfy them both. Aggressive (I mean, come on, they're both serial killers), but not violent.





	1. The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> AU: After Lundy’s visit to the Lisa Bell crime scene and tells him about the Trinity theory, Dexter finds an odd smudge on the wall. After finding out the ash is human remains, he runs some off the books DNA/mDNA testing. While waiting on the results, a suicide case catches Lundy’s attention as well. After a day together at the site, Dexter returns to his lab and discovers the ash and saliva sources must be closely related. Dexter has a hunch that this killer is recreating past traumas, much like Dexter does. He does some digging, all the way back to Vera Mitchell and sees what became of the rest of her family. Arthur Mitchell is the family’s only surviving member, and a good place to start. For some reason, Dexter doesn’t share this with Lundy. His dark passenger is itching to get his hands on this monster, but he’ll have to play this one smart. The last time Lundy was around, Dexter almost got caught. 
> 
> *Lordosis is a word I think everyone should know. Common in most mammals, lordosis behavior is the naturally occurring body posture for sexual receptivity. It occurs when the animal/person “presents” themselves to their potential partner by arching their spine and making their rear end available.

Dexter is stalking the man he believes to be the one Lundy calls the Trinity Killer. Dexter starts at Arthur’s home in a suburban neighborhood, but as soon as he arrives, Arthur is getting into a van in the driveway. Dexter follows the man to a bar, which is remarkably similar to the other bludgeoning scenes from Lundy’s files. After waiting in the parking lot for a while, Dexter spots his prey just outside the bar getting into a fight with another patron. He’s losing badly, bleeding, hunched over, breathing shallow.

_No, he’s mine. I can’t let him die like that._

Dexter has to intervene but is unsure of how to do so, how to maintain his cover, how to remain anonymous. He sees Trinity’s eyes start to close, and he knows the time is now. Dexter jumps out of the shadows and pushes the other man away. The other man is tired and drunk; without much effort, Dexter to able to get the attacker to back off. Dexter quickly turns to Trinity whose eyes are still open, but just barely. Trinity is staring quizzically up at Dexter.

“Why did you do that?” asks Trinity, in a mix of anger and bewilderment.

“He was going to kill you,” Dexter responds very matter-of-factly.

“I know,” and then Trinity starts to pass out.

“No, no. Let’s get you taken care of.” Dexter uses his flashlight to check Trinity’s eyes, and starts talking to him like a paramedic would. “Can you tell me your name?”

“Arthur,” he smiles gently. Somehow amidst all the chaos, Dexter can’t help but notice Arthur’s eyes, a brilliant (and if he didn’t know any better, innocent) blue. Arthur is now having trouble keeping his head up. Sloughed on the ground, up against a brick wall, his eyesight drawn towards Dexter’s belt, then his hips and the shape of his ass. “Jesus, Arthur,” he mumbles, and manages to look up at Dexter’s face once more before blacking out.

\- - -

 

Arthur wakes up in a hospital bed, and the first person he sees is the man from last night, the one whose hips he noticed. This man is talking to a nurse about Arthur’s condition, as any family member might do. Arthur then notices how bright the sun outside is and how tired the man looks. They must have spent the night together.

“Lucky me,” Arthur absentmindedly whispers.

The visitors realize Arthur has awoken and tend to him. There is a tenderness in this stranger’s eyes that Arthur had not noticed the night before. Last night, those eyes were emotionless while focused on the task of saving him, but now… In the light of day and after many sleepless hours, concern and care show through.

The nurse leaves, and they are left alone.

Dexter returns to his false persona, that of a stranger, a passerby who knows nothing of Arthur. Arthur is struck by this change in demeanor, but then again, he is no stranger to secrets himself.

“I’m Dexter,” he formally introduces himself, sticking out his hand habitually and then lowers it to meet Arthur’s, which is resting on the bed. Immediately, a hint of panic goes across Dexter’s face. _Shit,_ he thinks. _Why did I tell him my real name?_

“Arthur,” he responds, uncertain if he’s said that before.

“Yes, well, you gave us quite a scare. Somehow, your injuries are all pretty superficial. A few bruised ribs, a broken clavicle, and a few scrapes on your face. No internal damage to speak of. You were lucky.” _For now_ … Dexter thinks.

“Good to hear,” Arthur lies. “I’m sure you’ve got a family of your own to worry about. No need to wait around on an old man.”

Dexter hesitates. He doesn’t know whether to continue with the passerby persona and leave or if he should keep closer tabs on Arthur. “Here is my number. Please call me when they release you. The least I can do is give you a ride home.” Dexter slips his number into Arthur’s shirt pocket. Arthur smiles sadly and lets Dexter leave.

\- - -

 

Unbeknownst to Arthur, Dexter has nabbed a hair sample for a DNA comparison, which matches the saliva found in Lisa Bell’s bathroom. Despite this evidence, Dexter needs to know more. It seems hard to believe the weak man in the alley is the same one responsible for so many murders. After a week, Dexter hasn’t heard a peep. He knows Arthur went home several days ago and was hoping to get a call or some word. An invitation to Arthur’s home would certainly make further investigation that much easier. Arthur won’t be healed enough to continue on his killing spree just yet, but Dexter makes a snap decision to check in on him anyway.

Dexter was planning on just quietly observing Arthur from the street, but no sooner than he turns off his engine does Arthur appear behind him, seemingly just out for a walk. Cover blown, Dexter gets out of the car to greet him. Arthur is surprised to see this man again, but as Dexter jogs across the street to greet him, Arthur is once again drawn to the perfect curves his body makes.

“Dexter, is it? What are you doing here? I don’t remember giving you my address.”

Dexter lies about convincing the hospital he was family so that he could get his information.

“And why would you do that?” Arthur inquires suspiciously.

“I was worried about you,” Dexter says honestly. “Outside the bar, you… didn’t seem keen on surviving.”

Arthur looks nervously around at his neighbors’ yards to see if anyone is around and then invites Dexter inside his home.

Dexter is surprised at how normal this serial killer’s home is, much like his own. Dexter can’t help but wonder what else they have in common. Arthur walks briskly into the dining room and grabs a bottle of Glenfiddich from the bar. This draws Dexter in and keeps him from seeing any more of the house. Dexter settles in at the table. Arthur immediately begins pouring two drinks and slides one across to Dexter.

Before they know it, they’ve gone through most of the bottle and are swapping all sorts of stories, some real and some complete fictions. They’re laughing so hard now that Arthur puts his hand to his ribs, wincing in slight pain. He pulls a pill bottle out of his pocket and downs one pill with another shot of scotch.

“Oooh, that’s a bit too much fun for me tonight,” Arthur says in a mix of joy and pain. Dexter now realizes how late it’s gotten and how much he has to do at work tomorrow. Arthur offers an extra bedroom to him, but Dexter instead calls a cab.

“I’ll have my sister drop me off in the morning to get my car,” explains Dexter. They make a plan to see each other next week at Dexter’s place for beer and steaks.

\- - -

 

The following Friday, Dexter doesn’t know what’s gotten into him. He should be planning his kill, but instead he’s seasoning steaks. He even convinced Deb to stay over at Lundy’s place so they wouldn’t be interrupted.

After many, many drinks, Dexter and Arthur are almost starting to feel like real friends. Some of the pretense has faded, and they have been surprisingly honest. Even their lies reveal some truth. They seem to know each other intimately.

Dexter needs to take a step back from this closeness, so he takes his finished plate into the kitchen. As Arthur keeps talking, Dexter’s mind goes elsewhere. _What is this? I know about Arthur’s dark passenger. Is that why I feel so connected to him? Or is it something else?_ He doesn’t even notice that Arthur has stopped talking let alone that he is now directly behind Dexter. Arthur reaches around Dexter, and the plate grazes Dexter's waist as Arthur puts his own plate into the sink. It startles Dexter who then turns abruptly. Arthur is close, too close. _Has he come here to kill me?_ Dexter is scared and vulnerable in a way he isn’t used to. 

As Dexter’s eyes frantically look around for a blade or other weapon, his body freezes. Arthur then does something that terrifies Dexter. Arthur kisses him. After a second or two of utter shock, Dexter lets all of that pent up fear and façade fade away and lets himself be kissed. Arthur’s lips are surprisingly soft yet firm and his movements confident. Arthur knows what he wants. Arthur sucks on Dexter’s lower lip, then his chin, and moves slowly down his neck. Dexter clutches Arthur’s face and forces their lips together again, this time Dexter the aggressor. Dexter’s hands move to Arthur’s hips and untuck his polo. Dexter’s hands latch onto Arthur’s skin like a hungry animal as he pulls their hips together. He feels a storm take over him.

Arthur starts to unbutton Dexter’s shirt, hands fumbling yet taking care to undue each button even though Arthur desperately wants to rip the whole thing off. Once open, Arthur steps back slightly to marvel at Dexter’s bare chest. Arthur is mesmerized. Loving the look of desire on Arthur’s face, Dexter removes the rest of his own shirt. Seeing the lustful look in Dexter’s eyes, Arthur does the same. Dexter is drawn to Arthur’s nipples and rubs his thumbs over them in a gentle circular motion. Dexter runs his nose over the right one for just a second before kissing and licking it. Dexter’s hands return to Arthur’s hips, gripping them enthusiastically.

Arthur gently lifts Dexter’s chin, bringing their eyes together. Dexter starts to stand up as Arthur moves forward, pressing him against the counter. Through their jeans, their dicks rub against each other. They don’t kiss, but instead stare at each other, lapping up their mutual desire. Arthur squeezes Dexter’s ass, and after a few more thrusts, he can’t wait any longer. Arthur undoes Dexter’s belt and pants button. He can’t even be bothered to unzip them but instead pulls the jeans and underwear just low enough to expose Dexter’s wanting cock. Arthur doesn’t marvel this time but dives his mouth down over it, met with instant approval from both of them.

“Oh, god yes...” Dexter mumbles as he licks and bites his own lips, in some ways mimicking the motions Arthur’s mouth is making. Arthur kneads Dexter’s bare ass while sucking harder. Dexter’s hips start pulsing, slow and subtle at first, then faster and faster. Soon, Arthur’s head is unmoving while Dexter fucks his face. As good as this feels, Dexter needs a different kind of action. Dexter removes his dick from Arthur’s mouth and pulls Arthur’s face up by his chin. Dexter then grabs Arthur’s hand and pulls him toward the bedroom. Dexter holds onto his pants with the other hand but does not pull them up. With Dexter’s ass exposed before him, Arthur stares in awe. _Oh, lucky me._

Once across the bedroom’s threshold, Dexter briskly removes his jeans and boxers the rest of the way. Arthur does the same. Dexter swings Arthur around and pushes him against the edge of the bed with reckless abandon. Dexter kneels before Arthur and hungrily swallows his cock. Dexter becomes completely overwhelmed with ravenous desire. His up and down motions remind Dexter of the ocean, of how he feels on his boat fresh after a kill, riding the waves. Arthur’s whole body relaxes, his breathing slows as if in a trance.

Dazed, Arthur sits up and kisses Dexter slowly, calming Dexter and bringing their breathing to the same steady speed. Arthur guides Dexter’s body on the bed and positions himself on top of Dexter. Face to face, Arthur pulls Dexter’s legs around him and continues kissing him with the same slow intensity. Arthur kisses Dexter’s ear and then whispers, “I want to fuck you.” Dexter eagerly reaches into the bedside table and retrieves a condom and a bottle of lube. Arthur drips lube just above Dexter’s asshole and teases it with his thumb, circling it like water circles a drain. Dexter raises his ass slightly, wanting more. As soon as Arthur’s thumb enters him, Dexter inhales deeply and leans into it.

While Dexter fucks Arthur’s hand, Arthur strokes himself and smiles at the effects of his touch. “Oh, fuck me,” whispers Dexter almost too low to hear. Arthur is quick to comply, sliding the condom on and applying more lube. Arthur presses their bodies tightly together and kisses Dexter deeply while his cock makes its way inside Dexter’s affable ass. Arthur's hands clutch Dexter’s outer thighs for leverage as Dexter throws his head back with pleasure.

Their fucking ebbs and flows like the ocean: intense, primal, and eternal. Every thrust from Arthur is like waves crashing against the shore. Arthur’s movements are assured and tender. He doesn’t want Dexter to think him a madman. Arthur feels Dexter’s body pulsate as his back arches. Dexter’s mind goes blank, like static noise on an old TV set, and his thighs tighten around Arthur. Arthur quickens his pace, sensing Dexter’s deepening hunger. They push their bodies further and further, like men possessed. Arthur’s beast awakens.

Arthur stands up and yanks Dexter out of bed, pushing his face and body up against the wall. Adding more lube, Arthur pulls Dexter into lordosis* and smacks his ass just before sticks his dick back in. Dexter’s hands are pressed inflexibly against the wall, high above his head. He is under arrest. Arthur’s hands are firmly clasped on the sides of Dexter’s ass, pawing at Dexter’s skin. Arthur can’t help but bite his lower lip as he watches the beauty of his dick sliding in and out of that gorgeous ass. Arthur then kisses and bites the back of Dexter’s neck and shoulders. Arthur grasps the back of Dexter’s hands, gently at first but soon Dexter is pinned to the wall, unable to move, not that he wants to. Dexter lets himself be taken completely, giving every inch of himself to Arthur. Arthur does the same to Dexter. Dexter likes this feeling of giving up his control, giving in to his deepest urges. Dexter can hear Arthur’s breathing in his ear, much faster now than before. Dexter’s pleasure is soon to reach its peak, and he tries to pull his hand down so he can finish himself off, but Arthur won’t let him. Dexter pleads, “Please… let me cum.”

Arthur lets out a slight chuckle and says in a very matter of fact tone, “In due time.” Arthur continues to fuck him, but as much as Arthur enjoys this exertion of control, he too is at the brink. Dexter can’t wait any longer, and this time when he struggles, Arthur let his hand go free. Arthur turns Dexter’s face so he can watch Dexter’s orgasmic facial contortions. Seeing this sight makes Arthur rabid. Arthur accelerates. Dexter’s pleasure intensifies Arthur’s own, and in just a few thrusts, Arthur lets out a primal grown as his own climax comes and goes.

Exhausted, Dexter crashes face first onto the bed and closes his eyes. Arthur manages to toss his condom into the trash bin beside the bed before he too falls on his back next to Dexter. Dexter opens his eyes long enough to smile and run his hand across Arthur’s chest before falling fast asleep.

\- - -

 

Dexter wakes up to the sound of the shower. A smile immediately creeps across his face as he looks at the space where Arthur had been on the bed. He caresses the spot briefly as if he were touching Arthur himself and then gets out of bed to join him in the shower. What he finds is unexpected. Arthur is curled up and weeping. When he reaches in to comfort Arthur, Dexter immediately draws his arm back after being scalded by the hot water. Confused, Dexter notices how red Arthur’s skin is, and turns off the water.

“What are you doing?” Dexter asks confoundedly.

“I deserve it. I’ve done a terrible thing.” Arthur replies, rocking slightly.

Dexter is hurt at his callousness. After all the people Arthur has killed, it is this act of passion for which he feels remorse?

Arthur looks up at the hurt in Dexter’s eyes and knows he has to come clean. “I haven’t been honest with you.” He pauses to compose himself before continuing. “I have a wife... and two children.”

Dexter’s face shows relief and a hint of compassion. “Me too.” Dexter neglects to mention his newborn.

“Have you been unfaithful before?” Arthur asks, now visibly sobbing.

Dexter feels a strange urge to tell Arthur everything. “Yeah, a couple of years ago. I met someone who I thought understood me, the part of me that I hide from everyone else. But it turned out to be just another lie, and it got way out of hand. Eventually Rita, my wife, found out. It took a long time for her to trust me again. I’m not sure I deserve it, but I do love her.”

“I’m a shit husband. I’ve spent my whole life hiding who I am, ever since I was a little boy. That’s why I found someone who I knew I could fool, who would look the other way.” Arthur’s crying subsides. “I do charity work out of town, and that’s when I… do things I’m ashamed of.”

Now Dexter knows it's not just men Arthur is talking about. Dexter notices the perfect parallel between Arthur’s need to kill and hunger for men. _Maybe there’s a bit of that in me too?_

“Maybe I could be someone you could be honest with?” Dexter hopes.

Arthur thinks about it for a moment, but shakes his head. “I have so many secrets.”

Dexter could see the fear in Arthur’s eyes, the hurt and fragility. And so Dexter decides to be the one to divulge. “I know what you get up to when you’re out of town.”

Arthur looks at him in disbelief.

“We have a lot more in common than you think… Trinity.”

Arthur’s entire demeanor changes. His face turns to rage, to self-preservation mode, and Dexter senses the peril he’s put himself in. There is only one way out of this, to keep going. “They call me… the Bay Harbor Butcher.” Arthur hesitantly listens, calming down. “My father… he taught me how to control it, to channel it. I use my need to kill to go after other killers, the ones who murder innocent people. That’s how I know about you.”

Arthur starts to get that look in his eyes again.

“The night we met, at the bar. I was following you. But I couldn’t let you die, I saw this vulnerability that drew me in. I thought maybe there was something more to you that I needed to know.” Dexter smiles. “I didn’t expect… this to happen,” as he gestured at their mutual nakedness.

Arthur seems oddly comforted. “Well… I’m not sure what to do here. No one who knew that secret was ever alive for much longer.” Somehow Dexter knows he doesn’t mean this as a threat, but it isn’t quite a comfort either. “How many people have you killed?”

Dexter grabs a towel down from the shelf and drapes one around himself. “Let me show you,” and he holds out another towel for Arthur. Hesitantly, Arthur wraps the towel around his waist and follows Dexter into the living room. Dexter walks over to the AC unit and removes the cover. He removes his trophy box from its hiding place and opens it, showing the blood slides to Arthur. The case is nearly full. “And this isn’t the first box I’ve had. There have been several others.”

Arthur believes him. Dexter’s honesty mixed with ferocity immediately turns Arthur on, and he lunges at Dexter. Once again, Dexter feels a moment of fear before realizing he isn’t in danger, except of losing his towel. They kiss aggressively for a long minute before Dexter moves to put the slide case back in its hiding place. Arthur goes to dim the lights when something in the kitchen catches his eye, the knife rack. Arthur stands in front of it, getting more and more aroused.  Dexter joins him, kissing the back of Arthur’s neck. Dexter’s hands find their way to Arthur’s towel and drop it to the floor. Dexter runs his hands over Arthur’s chest as he licks and bites his right ear. Arthur turns around and gently grips Dexter’s throat, just loosely enough for Dexter to know there’s no threat here. Arthur can sense Dexter’s erection grow. Arthur spins Dexter around and whispers into his ear “Do you trust me?” Dexter is so turned on that he allows himself to do just that. Arthur then reveals a simple steak knife and holds it to Dexter’s throat, with the blade side turned away from him. Dexter has overpowered enough men to know when to fight back, but now is not the time. Dexter glimpses himself in the mirror and finally sees Arthur’s face. Passion, yes. Aggression, yes. But not danger. As Arthur’s other hand grasps and plays with Dexter’s cock, they both want more. Just as Arthur’s hand begins to pick up speed, the front door opens.

Deb turns on the lights. Seeing the knife at her brother’s neck, she draws her weapon and screams, “Put the knife down, fuck bag.” Arthur lowers the knife and uses his other hand to cover his own diminishing erection. Deb is silent.

Dexter picks up a nearby towel to cover himself and puts his other hand out in front of him to signify stop. “Deb, it’s not what it looks like. Please put your gun down.”

Now viewing the scene in its entirety, Deb is fucking confused by the nudity of both her brother and this strange older man. An image of Lundy flashes in her head, and she hesitantly lowers her weapon, returning it to her holster.


	2. The Passion

The next day, Dexter meets up with Deb at an outdoor café far enough from the station for a private conversation. Deb is already drinking coffee and jumps right into conversation before Dexter even sits down. “What the fuck… did I walk in on last night?”

 _So much for finesse_. Dexter sits down and stills his body before attempting a reply. “I… don’t really know. It…”

“Well it looked like you were cheating on Rita. Again. God, can any man keep it together for five minutes?” They both stare at each other silently for a few seconds as Deb begins to calm down. “Is he the first… have there been other… men?”

“Is that really what you want to know?” Dexter is trying to deflect the question he doesn’t know how to answer.

“I don’t fucking know. And Jesus, Dex, he’s old enough--”

“What.. you’re the only one who’s allowed to sleep with older men now?” Dexter is feeling defensive, and his response strikes Deb hard.

She pivots her line of questioning. “But the knife? Is that the kind of shit you’re into? Is Masuka rubbing off on you? You know what, I don’t want to know the details, but give me a clue, brother. How long has this been going on?”

“Not long. I didn’t expect… I didn’t plan for it to happen. I just… felt this pull towards him that I can’t explain. I…”

Just then, Deb and Dexter’s phones start ringing. Dexter has never been happier for Miami’s flourishing murder rate. “This is not over,” Deb states as she leaves a tip, and they head towards their cars.

\- - -

After they finish with the crime scene, Deb heads to the station to talk over the Trinity case with Lundy. Dexter tells her he’s heading home for dinner with Rita and the kids. She eyes him suspiciously but lets him go. Dexter does go home but has other plans for later that evening. In the middle of dinner, he gets a text from Arthur and plays it off like it’s another crime scene. Rita is disappointed but is growing accustomed to the constant interruptions.

Dexter drives to his apartment’s parking lot. His heart rate increases when he sees Arthur’s van lying in wait. Dexter approaches the vehicle but sees no one inside. Glancing up at the building, Dexter notices a slight movement in the curtains, and a devious smile begins to creep across his face. Dexter enters the apartment with a mix of excitement and trepidation but is surprised to find no one around, hearing only the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. _The hunt continues._ He heads that direction, and when Dexter stands at the threshold of the bathroom, Arthur suddenly appears behind him.

“Hello… Dexter Morgan,” Arthur says matter-of-factly while wrapping his arm around Dexter’s neck. _Is this how Arthur’s victims feel?_ Dexter is caught off guard by Arthur’s nakedness but manages to bring them both to the ground. After a brief tumble, Dexter has the upper hand, straddling Arthur and pinning his arms to the carpet. Just then, Dexter feels Arthur’s erection twinge beneath him. Arthur raises a wanton eyebrow and looks down to find a similar response in Dexter. Sly smiles creep upon both of their faces. Dexter begins teasing Arthur’s dick with his fully clothed ass. Arthur relaxes, tilts his head back, and lets all but one part of him go limp. Arthur relinquishes all control to Dexter, and Dexter hungrily takes it.

Dexter stands and quickly removes his own shirt. Then, he hesitates, relishing the look of need on Arthur’s face. After a moment’s pause, Arthur sits up and begins to unbuckle Dexter’s belt. This hunger feeds Dexter. The tables have turned since Dexter first walked in the door. Who once was prey is now in command. Now pressed to the wall, Arthur swallows Dexter’s cock with a deep primal need, as if Dexter is the only one who can fill the emptiness inside him. Dexter’s lust turns towards affection, hoping too that their pairing might help mend whatever is broken within Arthur. Dexter’s control is short-lived as he soon feels a surge within him. Dexter manages a few final thrusts and is all too obliged to cum in Arthur’s throat. Arthur licks Dexter for a few remaining seconds before swallowing with satisfaction the fruit of their labor.

Dexter’s legs tremble, and he sinks to the ground, pants just below his waist. Similarly, Arthur rolls on his back, face grimacing as he rubs his knees.

“I give up. I was trying to prove my youthfulness, but I’m too old to be on my knees.”

“You could have fooled me,” replies Dexter, moving to seductively kiss one knee while he rubs the other.

 Arthur lets out a gentle moan, almost a purr, but responds, “That feels nice, but I am spent. Can we get some water?” Dexter smiles so big it catches Arthur off guard. “What?”

“Just you,” Dexter says as he stands, grabbing his own pants with one hand and helping Arthur off the floor with the other. Dexter zips and re-buckles, as Arthur picks up his jeans and undershirt from the other room.

After some light snacks and refreshment, they find their conversation circling around the other desires they keep hidden from the world. Arthur is yearning for another building project, and Dexter talks of planning his next “hunting trip.” In an instant, they look at each other and smile, realizing how silly it is to continue such coded language with each other. Dexter decides again to take a vulnerable leap.

“I don’t want to do what I do. It’s just a part of me. The act is a means of relief, an itch that would drive me insane to not scratch.” Arthur nods but says nothing. Dexter continues, “I think… in some way, it’s how I stay connected to my mother.” Arthur leans in now, his face showing his own familial heartache. “When I was very young, my mother… was murdered in front of me. There was blood everywhere. My brother and I were left in it for days. I… who I am… I don’t really remember it, but it was… we were born in blood that day.” Dexter pauses, seeing the wheels in Arthur’s head turn, realizing the similarity of their experiences.

“And what happened to your brother? Is he…”

“He became the Ice Truck Killer.”

“Such tragedy, how can we help but be shaped by it?” Thinking back to the newspaper articles Arthur read about the Bay Harbor Butcher, he asks Dexter “So you cut people up? That’s how you…”

“No, that’s just how I dispose of the bodies. What I do is…” But Dexter is struggling to find the right words.

“Show me,” Arthur pleads. “Show me who you are.” Dexter glances at the AC unit. “No, not those. Walk me through your process.” The look in Arthur’s eyes switches rapidly between lust and pity.

“First I find someone that deserves to die, someone who’s killed and gotten away with it.” Fear flashes in Arthurs face before Dexter continues. “Then I create a kill room, covered in plastic tarps so that I don’t leave any evidence. I inject them with M-99 which knocks them out, and when they come to, they’re naked and strapped to a table in plastic wrap.”

Arthur hurriedly removes his shirt and lays himself on the coffee table. “Like this?”

Dexter nods. “And I display pictures of their victims so they know why this is happening.” Dexter runs his finger across Arthur’s cheek. “I make a small cut with a scalpel.” Arthur leans into Dexter’s hand as he says this.

“What then?” Arthur asks anxiously.

Dexter looks deep into Arthur’s eyes, like he would any of his victims. Then Dexter points at the center of Arthur’s chest. “I stand over them,” Dexter says as he lifts his arms, miming a knife in his hands and then plunges the imaginary knife into Arthur. “And I watch the blood pool beneath the plastic… as their life ends.”

\- - -

Dexter wakes early the next morning to the smell of coffee. A smile creeps on his face, as Arthur walks into the bedroom having already showered and dressed. “Time to get up. We’ve got places to go and things to do today.”

On the road in Arthur’s van, Dexter relishes this early morning calm, both outside and inside their vehicle. He feels comfortable and content, while Arthur seems to have a renewed sense of purpose. This sense of ease puts Dexter back to sleep.

When he awakes, the view is quite different. The near jungle of the Everglades is all around them.

 “So what is it we’re doing out here?” Dexter asks hopefully.

“We’re going to cut down a tree.”

_I’ve barely skimmed the surface of Arthur Mitchell. There’s still so much to learn._

With the Aviator sunglasses and baseball cap, Arthur looks so unlike himself, as if he’s wearing a gruff, masculine mask. When Arthur struggles to get the chainsaw started, this façade starts to crack. Frustrated, the mood completely changes. When Dexter asks to give it a try, Arthur looks back with such scorn that it surprises Dexter. Dexter feels belittled and watches as Arthur walks away, trying to figure out why he’s so walled off all of a sudden.

Dexter gets it started on the first pull and sees the jealousy in Arthur. _Why is he upset? I only wanted to please him._ However, that mixture of anger and vulnerability shows the core of who Arthur is, and Dexter finds this moment of dominance a bit of a turn on. After the tree falls, Dexter tries to approach Arthur in their victory over nature, but Arthur is all business.

Dexter inquires as to the point of this trip. “So why did we come out here, instead of just going to the hardware store?”

“I don’t want the lumber in the hardware store.”

“This is better?”

“Yeah, it’s better.”

_Ok, Arthur. You’re a bit off today._

With the lumber hauled into the van, their trip out of the woods is even more fraught with quiet tension. When suddenly, a deer jumps in front of them. They get out and see this helpless creature bleating in the road.

Arthur pleads, “I didn’t mean to hit it.”

“Of course not. It was an accident.”

“We should go,” Arthur suggests.

“It’s gonna die. It’s suffering. It needs to be put out of its misery, Arthur.” This time, Arthur emotes an intense vulnerability that is almost childlike. “Would you like me to kill it?”

“Would you do that for me?”

_I would do anything for you._

Dexter holds the ax over the deer, preparing for the kill. Arthur can’t bear to look and turns away from Dexter. After the deed is done, Arthur looks fearful and on the verge of tears. Dexter drives the rest of the way.

\- - -

Alone in Arthur’s garage, he begins working on the lumber they collected. He works on it all day and through the night. As the sun rises the next morning, Arthur gazes upon his expertly crafted coffin.

\- - -

Worried that Arthur is ready to start his killing cycle again, Dexter prepares to intervene. As Arthur is leaving school for a weekend build in Tampa, Dexter shows up unexpectedly, begging to join him, but Arthur wants nothing more than to be alone.

"With you I feel... focused, like I have a sense of purpose. Certainty. I need you."

“I have nothing to give you.” Despite himself, Arthur is happy to see Dexter. Still, he doesn’t want Dexter to know that.

“You’re the only one, Arthur, the only one.”

Before Arthur knows it, they’re on the road together with Dexter trying to break the tension with a series of questions about the build. Trying to keep his own emotional distance, Arthur feels increasingly annoyed by this whole situation.

In separate hotel rooms, Dexter further plans how to get to Arthur before anyone else dies. He finds a local hardware store to pick up some supplies and just as he’s leaving… Arthur is there with a plan of his own. Jubilant now, Arthur has again changed his face. Now, Dexter is certain he’s ready to kill again.

Surprisingly, they arrive at Arthur’s childhood home, and barge their way in, much to the chagrin of the family currently living there.

“This is where it all started, standing here, watching my sister take a shower. I was 10. It was innocent. But Vera saw me in the mirror. I startled her, and she slipped, shattered the shower doors. The glass sliced her leg. She was dead by the time the ambulance came. So much blood.”

_Born in blood, both of us._

“My parents blamed me. My mother became a shell, a ghost. She eventually killed herself.”

_Jumped to her death._

“Left me all alone _with him_. He was always a drinker, but without mother, he became worse and so did the beatings. ‘Little fucking pervert, fucking cunt. You killed them.’”

“What happened to him?”

“He died.”

_No, you killed your father. I’m betting hammer._

“I’ve never told anyone… any of this.” Now flush with emotions, Arthur embraces Dexter. “We’re kindred spirits, you and I.”

Soon after, the home’s current occupants run them out, so they head to a lunch spot where Dexter can solidify his meteorological conference alibi. In Dexter’s brief absence, Arthur has invited himself to dine with a family of four. Dexter sees how uncomfortable the family is and knows it’s time to make their exit. They squabble like an old married couple, with an intimacy that’s easy to slip into. Dexter manages to get Arthur away from the family without too much of a scene.

Back at the hotel, Dexter is determined now more than ever that it’s finally Arthur’s time to die. Still, when Arthur turns to return to his own room, Dexter feels a pang of desire to follow him.

Now alone, Dexter prep a kill room in the bathroom, but when he moves to collect Arthur, the room is empty. Now on the hunt, Dexter finds Arthur at the building site, but in an unexpected state. Arthur stands three stories up, ready to jump.

_What are you doing? No. You’re mine._

Dexter manages to catch Arthur’s wrist, stopping his fall. Dangling from Dexter’s hand, Arthur pleads to be let go. Dexter is a mess of conflicting emotions and thoughts, but can’t quite let go of the man he (loved and) planned to kill. Suddenly, others grab Arthur and together he is hoisted back to safety.

The ride home has Dexter worried, but Arthur simply says, “It was a mistake. We all make them.”

\- - -

A week later and they’ve fallen back into familiar patterns. Today feels different though. They’re at Arthur’s house with not another soul around. Now alone in the garage, Dexter feels so close to the real Arthur. This room represents the deepest, truest parts of him: the coffin, a wall full of hammers, tools to build a family’s home, and in the corner is a box of records. Dexter flips through them, mostly dusty albums from the 70s and 80s. But the record player itself is clean, not a speck of dust, and that’s when Dexter notices a small stack of 45s, and a well-worn copy of Frankie Avalon’s Venus/I’m Broke singles. He sets the needle and listens quietly to the 50-year-old song. Dexter doesn’t know the words or even the singer, but something about it feels intimate, like reading someone’s diary.

From inside the house, Arthur hears the song and freezes. This song always transforms his mind to the innocent 10-year-old he once was. Then the pain and rage hits him like a tsunami. His sister. His mother. His father. Everything he’s lost. Arthur storms towards the garage, ready to kill, but then another sensation hits him. Love. Love for his sister. And… a growing love for the man on the other side of the garage door. Arthur stops and listens.

> Venus, make her fair  
>  A lovely girl with sunlight in her hair  
>  And take the brightest stars up in the skies  
>  And place them in her eyes for me

 Arthur tears up and hums along.

> Venus, goddess of love that you are  
>  Surely the things I ask  
>  Can't be too great a task.

Knowing the next verse, Arthur opens the door and sings from the doorway, startling Dexter. “Venus, if you do \ I promise that I always will be true.” Now Arthur looks directly at Dexter and smiles. “I'll give her all the love I have to give \ As long as we both shall live.”

Dexter is surprised by the gentleness in Arthur’s voice. As the music continues to play, Arthur does a playful Box Step towards Dexter. Dexter feels his whole body relax as he stares back into Arthur’s eyes. Well, all but one part Dexter’s body relaxes. Arthur presses Dexter against the workbench and kisses him aggressively, as if Arthur is trying to consume Dexter. For several minutes, all they can think about is the angles their faces and tongues collide at. Their labored breathing the only sound now that the record has finished. They pull apart and catch their breath, taking in the all-consuming lust plastered on each of their faces.

Arthur rubs himself through his pants and Dexter mirrors him. In one swift motion, Arthur unzips his own zipper with one hand and clutches Dexter’s pants at the belt buckle with the other. Arthur spins Dexter around and presses their bodies together. Dexter feverishly removes his own belt and lowers his zipper. Arthur rubs his cock up and down Dexter’s ass, teasing him through the fabric for a few seconds before dropping Dexter’s pants. Arthur presses the tip of his penis against Dexter’s asshole, but does not enter. Instead, Arthur teases, applying pressure and then releasing it several times. Dexter is ravenous, and lifts his ass, hungry for more.

“Please tell me you have lube here,” Dexter whispers.

Arthur chuckles and removes a small bottle and a condom from his front pocket. “I grabbed these while I was in the bathroom.”

Dexter, almost out of breath responds, “Then fuck me already.”

Arthur eagerly dons the condom and lathers them both up, setting the bottle on the bench near the many hanging tools. As Arthur enters him, Dexter immediately lets out a loud moan signaling his delight. Arthur’s hands try to hang on to Dexter’s hips, pushing and pulling them with each thrust, but the residual lube on Arthur’s skin makes this more like riding a bucking horse.

Arthur pulls out and spins Dexter around to face him, reaches for Dexter’s thighs and lifts him onto the workbench. Dexter’s pants now dangling awkwardly, Arthur removes them the rest of the way, as Dexter removes his own shirt. Arthur again pauses to marvel at this Adonis who has now scooted to the edge of the table, ready to continue. Arthur is happy to comply, hoisting Dexter’s muscular legs onto his shoulders. This motion causes Dexter to lean back onto the tools on the wall and a few fall from their place.

Arthur is fully clothed and in charge. Dexter is naked, legs in the air, and loves this feeling of being taken advantage of. Close to climax, Dexter begins to stroke his cock furiously. Arthur takes notice and increases the speed and voracity of his thrusts, pounding into Dexter, eager to make his lover cum. For increased leverage, Arthur leans in and puts his palms on the bench. Arthur’s fingers touch one of the fallen hammers, and he grips it instinctually. The sight of Dexter’s load pushes Arthur over the edge, and he releases the hammer, replacing it with Dexter’s free hand. Arthur’s fingers interlace with Dexter’s as Arthur’s face contorts in a grimace of pleasure and pain. After a few final thrusts, Arthur relaxes, leans further in, and kisses Dexter on the forehead.

Now aware of the hardness of the workbench, Dexter hops down and leans against Arthur. Looking down at the mess on both of them, Dexter says, “I think we need a shower.”

Arthur smirks. “How about a bath?”


End file.
